GBSC(Gunpla Battle Shop Company) : RWBY
by Amino1535
Summary: Follow our characters to their journey to share the experience of gunpla battles to RWBY , as it continues to next dimension .(the story might giving a sequel in the future) . Rating T for swearing .
1. 1 Prologue

**Hello! Welcome to my story well you know I had read that there are few Gundam build fighters and RWBY crossover fanfics so this is my first attempt doing so . The updates might slow but I'll do it for the sake of my hobby .**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except my OC\s **

**Prologue **

From what I read,heard,watch on many source 'reincarnation' are popular in many aspects of stories that common to the culture and it's trends . In saying that when you died your soul will or would transfer to another body from a different realm,by a god, by a truck-kun smashing you and accidents could be happen every time with a strong will . Although , for me wasn't that a case . You wanna know why ?

'BECAUSE , A FR×©¢ING GODDESS KILLED ME BY HER PRANK !'

"I AM VERY SORRY ! I DIDN'T WANT TO GET YOU KILLED !" A girl in body of 16 year old with a mind of a child female wearing some regal dress you might find in Roman era with golden trims and anicent signs , a crowned halo in her head her height is 5'7 , her hair is long light blonde reaching to her waist , her eyes are oceanic-blue , fair-skin and her body was well developed - anyway this goddess was too naive , bowing at me non-stop in different techniques . I sigh from her antics ' she was too adorable to get mad at , after all ' . Oh , right I haven't introduce myself , my name is Kazuma and no , I am not like the guy who get a skill just to steal woman's panties . I'm just 17 year old ,6'7 tall, scraggly raven-black haired , brown colored eyes , pale-brown skinned , wearing white under-shirt , navy-blue jeans and black rubber shoes . A typical everyday Gundam and Anime fan living on my own who just earning for the sake of the merchandise and model kits , until this happen inside of the limbo with a claim-to-be goddess couldn't stop apologize .

"Fine, fine, you have forgiven ." Raising my hand to make her stop standing straight up . "Re-really !?"she said there is still have tears in her eyes "...yeah" I replied on my monotone voice .

Then she suddenly hugged like a teddy bear given to a muscle man . 'gahh! She's fricking strong ! ' infernally and externally struggled to move . "Ca-can't -bre-breath" mentioning it she let go to let me gasp for air ."Sorry again !" She move back in few feet to give some distance .

"sigh , don't worry about name is Kazuma , so what your name ?" Recovering my composure to my stoic face but had some gentle smile . "Ah , of course ." Wiping her tears away put a cute smile that could rival in any anime girls but Komi-san is still number one on my list. Then she continued " My name is Ariabella or Aria for short , I am new goddess of souls. But, now I'm not ." She said dejectedly .

'She seem having a problem from after what she had done to me.' I thought . "Well, you see i became mortal like you and the other gods and goddesses had an agreement that I am contracted to be at your side including most my possessions, not all at least ." She'd explain avoiding my glance with a pink tint in her face.

Putting pieces the info she said then I said . " So, your stuck with me , additionally you can die same as a human could. How about your powers ?" I also question since she's a goddess they have some kinds godlike powers. Right? "Now you mention it , they also limit me from using my powers so there is still an advantage." She replied . 'So that means -!' my eyes widened in realization .

"You heard my thoughts earlier ?" Questioning her then she nodded with her face became crimson red from embarrassment . I sigh in fuss or embarrassment thinking out loud putting my one hand wiping down to my face then I continue "So , what we'll be doing now ?"

"Uhh...I don't know." she said confused to my statement . 'Huh , no plans. ' then it came to my mind from all fanfictions, canons and episodes I have read or watch there are type of this situation that might be able to change or choose their path but I for one has one thing had a idea . Looking at her with her confuse face , i stare her eyes that reminds me of some kind of a marble .

"That's it !" Exclaimed in my excitement which Aria startled at my sudden action. "What is it? Kazuma ."

"I have came to my idea but I'm gonna need your help . Have you heard 'gunpla battles or Gundams' ?" "Ehh? no ? We gods and goddesses not usually have no interest in human entertainment ." So she doesn't know at all , if I have only have some glasses I might act the _glasses flash _in animes . But still she doesn't know .

"Very well then , this came to my idea since I was curious if you can make me some kind of powers that can update , download and buy in my own former world , but not interact it's probably I'm dead there so , and also I could easily explain to you ." I said . "If that's the case well it might be hard but I could create some kind of an assistant or a terminal device , although . Do you have an idea for the vessel or some kind of vessel ?" She'd ask .

" I have one , and it's very compatible for a simple and complex vessel ." I answered . "Okay then " she approached me in a feet distance then raised her hand in front of me palm-up she continued "please , close your eyes then put your hand into mine palm raise and think the vessel of your choice to input it's functions, capabilities and materials . As i will chant with my power to activate it for you to materialize ." She instructed as i followed closing her eyes well . Thinking , an orb size of a basketball , a light-weight but durable metallic components , highly-advance technology that can be seen in it's canon or schematics and it's some upgrades , an highly advanced programming thankfully it can back it up with an smart A.I. and my programming skills that encode of self-learning and adaptability including it's functions and capabilities .

Then I heard her chant :

"From a the connection into ones soul ,

As we Ariabella and Kazuma bestow thee ,

Thy life or death .

To become one from thee summon .

As your creator we will give your birth thee has upon you ."

Then with that I felt my raised hand something quite heavy , we both open our eyes for to only see what I had in mind , a HARO model with a color yellow and it's small oval eyes are color blue . As it was activated the _eyes_ were blinking and fluttering it side flaps every syllables it speaks ."Hello, Hello" it in female voice said this makes me happy especially we have our personal Haro it felt something like your happy to become a dad for the first birth of your child . As for Aria she was shock to say at least it was written all over her face .

"It's this some kind of golem ?" Aria ask questioned that seem to be this is her first time seeing a robot . " Yes technically , but actually no . You see this is one of the famous things were been in Gundam series , this is an Haro model a terminal companion and it can speak and understand human emotions . All we need to do is to name her ." As i place it in my arms between .

"That sound confusing, but quite understandable . Could we name her 'Alina' ?"she said for confirmation . "That name is fine to me ." I turn to Alina "Alina , that is your name from now on."

"Alina , Alina . Name registered , name registered ." " Now , Alina can you download many as you can about 'Gundams and gunpla battles' ? And please explain to Aria about it ." "Roger, roger "

I turn to Aria " Have you know about 'multiverse' ?" " Well, I heard some of my realm and in your world. So , I know pretty much about it ." She replied assured to her answer . Then Alina says " Download Complete , Download Complete ."

"That's fast , so i'm gonna explain about Gundam and gunpla battle - " then for a long hours of explaining and answering her questions with the help of Alina in history , series and etc. projecting the things that mention "- that's all you need to know ."

"So that's it , but why this ?" She ask , as my answer "It's because I'd like to share the fun and enjoyment in different dimensions . Also , my plan is to give some good experience in battles and building . So my plan to put some business ." With smile and pride in building gunpla models .

"In that case , we shall be going in the different world by now so we could put up our establishment ." She responded motioning to void stretching her arm to reveal a blue portal . I was shocked from what transpired in my eyes but it was might be normal in the rest of my new life .

"Are you sure that you where is this leading ?" "Of course , I don't know . It get less spontaneous , if I know ." As me , Alina in my arms and Aria at my side . 'So , I begin my new life to become isekai main protagonist . Sigh' we entered to the portal engulf us to a new journey .

_**Few months later ...**_

A group of eight people walking down in the hot-weekend afternoon streets of vale , why do they walking to the streets of Vale ? That's because they they were bored both team RWBY and JNPR .

"Seriously , you had push me around for us only to walk i need to study , but no you keep insisting going out " said by the grumbling Weiss in her white dre- combat dress glaring to her her red-hooded cape partner and leader of RWBY named Ruby .

"I already said i'm sorry ! But , we need some entertainment you know !" Responded enthusiastically for some _group bonding _experience .

"Could we just focus find something to do , I don't want to ruin my hair because of this heat " the sisterly blonde-bombshell name Yang following suit with her partner .

"Your always like that Yang , I only followed because of her orders ." the black secretly faunus smutty-book lover named Blake .

"Come on guys , as a fellow leader agreed to Ruby's decision , after all we need to prevent Nora trash and avoid property-damage in the school because of her boredom." Said by the adorkable brave blondie knight and the lease of JNPR named Jaune defending his fellow leader .

"It also a good idea for us to take some breather since the breach. " Continued by Jaune's partner , his secret admirer and the red-headed champion of mistral named Pyrrha .

"Oh come on fearless leader , I'm not doing something bad ! " Replied bubbly by the hammer powerhouse lightning girl name Nora .

"I highly doubt it ." Said by the stoic silent ninja named Ren , followed of agreement of others except Nora with a quick pout turned smile .

Continuing their walk Ruby stop with the others seeing an odd shop or a store named in robotic capitalize words saying GBSC . She was confused about the acronyms .

"Guys , have seen this shop before?" For only to receive with 'nope''nu-huh''no' from others.

"This new for me as well , seems to be have meaning " Blake said with agreement of others. Then , Nora perk up saying " Maybe it means, 'Guns & Blade Shop Company' " then with that Ruby uses her semblance straight to the said shop . Making her teammates groan of the leader's antics with the sigh of the other team except Nora who followed happily hopping and others follow lagging behind . For only it may be more than entertainment they might encounter and discover something out of remnants world .


	2. 2 Gunpla Battle Start Up!

**This my second chapter for my fanfiction thanks for your patience, not going to lie but I'll be might mentioned some of the characters in Gundam series but only their history or information. The gunpla that they will be using is many of my ideas but I do not have solid proof/picture to show you in full view also, I was not great at describing some details. A little heads up for the names of my OCs (first name , last name):**

**Kazuma , Ichigo**

**Ariabella , Gale**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except of my OCs**

**Gunpla Battle Start Up !**

* * *

Now, team RWBY and JNPR were in a front of the three floored building shop with two upper floors has a balcony there is the large glass door up does seem to be a sliding door front but it was blur so they didn't know yet what inside. The sign was place in the first balcony paint in dark green and white. They thought that this place seem small.

"Oh, now i'm excited this seem to be a mystery weapons shop." Ruby giddily saying since she loves building weapons and such.

"What do you mean?" Jaune ask his fellow leader.

"Well , maybe Nora was right about the meaning , since I like to see what are they are selling some parts for my baby ( Crescent rose aka her weapon)." She answered.

"Okay, fine but I think that wasn't the right meaning. It was only Nora's hunch." Weiss said.

Before anybody can't tell, Yang interrupt saying."Could just get inside!? You know its yanging right here." That makes everyone groan to the pun, so had complied entering with the shop.

For they welcomed by a cold air came from the air conditioner that they felt some chills but what makes them confuse, awe and definitely curious what's they had seen. The inside was seem much larger than the outside left rows stands that has boxes of some kind of robotic model kits in many variations at the right rows are the equipment's, paints and other supplies. In the middle end an aisle, a seller's counter with many display of the build said robotic models at the background on the left has an elevator door by unknown reason and on the right side is the stairs up to the upper floors. There someone was on the counter, a man that same age as them with a woman they are both wearing a store uniform with an apron she was holding some kind of a yellow ball that has two blue oval, noticing the team they greeted them. "Welcome to our 'Gunpla Battle Shop Company', build and fight to new experience" saying their store motto.

The teams greet as well except Ruby that has disappointed from her expectations but quickly regain her composure.

"My name is Kazuma, how am i help you?" Kazuma ask the teams in calm manner.

"Umm..it's nothing, sir. We just came across here, we are curious that's all." Ruby said while, Jaune is looking straight to Kazuma with a smile with a small wave unknown to him his partner not did notice the gesture.

"Oh, that's many people came here sometimes like that, by the way my name is Ariabella or Aria for short and this is Alina." Said to the group motioning to the yellow ball.

"Hello there, hello there. " This makes the group startled from a sudden speech.

"Wait! That ball is a robot!" Weiss and Ruby outburst from the actions of the said robot because who ever made it surely wasn't Atlas or any other company in remnant has that highly-advance technology in that small compact design.

"Well, yes indeed , although we're getting out of hand . It's been a while Jaune, could you introduce us to your friends." Kazuma ask to Jaune, which his team and RWBY look at curiously.

"Of course pal, this is my teammates, this is Nora, my partner Pyrrah, this is Ren and Nora our team name JNPR. This were our friend team RWBY, Their leader is Ruby, her partner is Weiss, her sister Yang, and lastly Blake."Jaune introducing his teammates and friends without missing a beat, gesturing to his said team and friends.

"Uh, Jaune seemed to be you know this man very acquainted. When did you know him?" ask by Pyrrha, that has same question from the others except Aria and Alina who already knows.

Jaune answered with scratching his back head "It begins after the first night Pyrrah and I trained, then in later that day, I was in vale for a stroll stumbling this store. Heh, I still remember how I got hook to this place also trained here to improve my fighting style."

"So, in short you trained here with some bunch of toys, pshh! I know your fine and all but playing with toys. Geez, grow up man." Yang had denied his statement.

"Yeah! It was very suspicious!?" Nora continued rather supported Yang's statement.

"I have to agree with this, it is something believable for such plastic toy." Weiss scoffed agreeing to the statement due to unpredictable reason of training. Ruby butt in to defend his first friend at beacon "Anyway, Jaune how did you meet Mr. Kazuma?"

Before Jaune could say Kazuma intervene to explain, "Please you may call my name not with Mr., It felt rather old to me. As I how I met your friend and train here with only 'toys' as you speak, is I train him with it." Looking to the group who has curious, confuse and skeptical on him. He continued "It seem you still don't understand what I meant. Fine then, Jaune do you still have your gunpla?" questioning the blonde that has response of a nod and a pat of his belt satchel. "Good now please follow me." Turning to Alina and Aria "Can take in charge while I'm gone?".

"Sure, we can look out here." With that respond from Aria, the group followed Kazuma to the elevator door pressing a button for to open a wide the space that can fit 10 people entering in the cabin closing the door behind them there are 4 buttons in the buttons of the elevator key pad:

**MF(Main Floor)**

**OF(Observation Floor/Lodging Floor)**

**GBF(Gunpla Battle Floor)**

**BF(Basement Floor)**

* * *

Pressing GBF button by Kazuma the elevator goes down feeling the group of change of gravity reaching the destination, the group was met an hexagonal projector tables with same of sizes combined in 7 each place to form bigger one. The floor was large to move around for them or more the walls are tough metallic but it seem rather a high tech wall for more unknown function. Sure, the expression of the group except of Kazuma and Jaune, they were agape that such small property that has big underground floors were same size of an Amity coliseum. They had step out to the elevator following Kazuma while Ruby is itching to explore the entire floor but she refrain since she is focus to what he will show to them that questioned about his friend Jaune train here more than they did.

Kazuma stood in front of them to get the attention that his side was one of the 7-table projector while Jaune take you the opposite side "Well for seem I'll explain this thing." Gesturing from the table "this are called GB projector, this we were battle our gunpla or robotic models. Now to demonstrate you Jaune and I will battle and further explanation after the battle." Showing out from his pocket a resembling scroll in permanent shape but the difference are the blue marble port and an extension for able to stand in 45 degrees. "This from what I am holding now is called GP Base, this will hold the data bank or information of your gunpla or model it may similar to a scroll but this is different it also displays basic info. Now, I need my gunpla."

Then he get from his own belt satchel is a robotic humanoid model, in its head has V shape gold antenna with a crystal-like red goes into the back of the head, the eyes are green, the both side has an triangular air intake. The upper body in the center has a transparent chrome dome holding by a air vent in its chest including two hexagon/rectangular piece up and down of the body the back of the body has a cone. The shoulders and legs armor has a crystalline red including the lower arms, knees and side legs that includes it's front/side/back skirts. The weapons has both sides of it's arms looking like a makeshifts of sci-fi gun/foldable sword/small shield and a hidden color scheme are red, white, blue, metallic grey.

"This is my partner named OOA Gundam. Now, Jaune show me yours." Jaune complied by showing his machine that also a humanoid figure but unlike Kazuma that has V antenna this one is one horned and the body seemed quite bulky and it's back are similar to a jet-pack in cone nuzzles sticking out. It's weapons are the looking rifle gun were made out of the sci-fi movie holding in right hand, a long hexagonal shield holding in left hand, and a hilt in it's arms and two at the back. The color schemes are mostly white with yellow in-lined to the body.

"Well i named him ARC Gundam since it is a tradition to name it from its builder." as he turn to Kazuma. "I'll defeat this time pal!" with a smile of determination while Kazuma let out a chuckle facing him a same smile saying "You still have long way to go kiddo, now i have to teach a lesson for you!"

* * *

Meanwhile the rest of the team did at least understand Kazuma's explanation as much they are stopping Ruby and Nora asking more questions for later, sure that they will get their answers later. As for Yang, Weiss, Blake, Ren and Pyrrha intrigues them when they seen the modeled machines with such detail and artistic design, the technology and mentioned of battle that they are gonna witness. Speaking of battle the group was rather surprise of the sudden outburst of Jaune, they know he is a jolly, humble, friendly, and tactical when fighting grimms but when they see his new side was rather good thing to his friends but they are confuse why he is brave, determined, and courageous all of the sudden like a soaring flamed eagle in his eyes. As all of the sudden they were been startled of the sound of the system.

**Gunpla Battle Combat Mode**

**Start Up !**

**Model Damage Level, Set to C.**

**Please set your GP Base.**

Both of them put their GP Base in the consoles in front of them.

**Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal.**

**Field 2, Desert.**

The group began to see the projector emits a blue shiny particles forming into a wall up to the ceiling from each side including Kazuma and Jaune in hexagonal form, for their relief for them they can still see them like a transparent wall that they also assume that both can't see them from the inside. Additionally, they were agape and awe but mostly curious at best from what transpired for them to see a landscape displayed/projected is much detailed.

**Please set your Gunpla.**

Both of Kazuma and Jaune set their machines into the platform for to be scan by the system. Until the machine moves its head and a shine on the eyes for activation. The group was taken surprise that a toy moves but they at least keep their composure except of Ruby and Nora expressing like a kid saw a new to toy which it really is. As the two competitors get ready holding two yellow orbs as a controller.

"Kazuma Ichigo, OOA Gundam, Proceeding the mission" saying the sequence the machine launches to the field.

Followed by Jaune, "Jaune Arc, ARC Gundam, Launching!"getting to straight the enemy by flying.

They intercept each other by firing there guns for only shoots a beams of light and dodging in coming hits, then Kazuma had shot Jaune's beam rifle that back away before it explodes. As both came to close combat, Kazuma unfold both sword to the nuzzle of his beam gun charging at Jaune and he charge too, shield forward and popping a hilt from its arm holding to its hand forming from the hilt is a beam saber they both intercept blades clashing, slashing and dodging. Jaune had lost his shield from the heavy slash from Kazuma he was now using beam sabers each hand blocking and parrying, as they dashing in skies or in land leaving a line of light.

* * *

For the group seeing the fight by watching from the holographic screen from the side for them to see the battle enclose. Which their reaction are understandable, Ren, Pyrrha, Yang, Weiss and Blake are amaze from the fighting style to a every movement on the battle since they have battle proficiency on their own style, while Ruby and Nora just admiring the weapons and explosions like watching a fireworks displays in 'oohhs' and 'aaahs' into their eyes are sparkling like stars.

* * *

Onto the battle where two fighters was too focus on the battle they had fair share of exchange blows after blows in each attack but most damage was Jaune's machine the right arm was severe but still attach and slash marks on their machines sparkling some electricity. While, Kazuma's machine still have no scratch.

"My my Jaune, you've done some good improvements on your gunpla you have survive my attacks this far. Thus, you still have a lot to learn." Kazuma said in ready his attack.

"hehe, complements the master who teach me this." Jaune said having a sweat from his forehead also readying himself.

* * *

As it continues for a few minutes Kazuma won, turning off the projector the duo got their gunpla that still in one piece. Both goes the the group seem they was convince on how this battle helps Jaune into shape.

"*whistle*Damn, vomit boy surely gave us a show huh." Said Yang.

"Quite a good form you got their Jaune." Commented by Ren.

"It surely spectacular battle you had improve."Complemented by Pyrrha.

As the others gave Jaune a complement and comments, including Weiss even though he loss he have still his friend to help him. But the right now for Kazuma must intervene.

"*cough*Well now, does this battle still not convince you?"

The rest of the group look each other before nodding for else to agreed.

"Now, I know you still have question right. So i'll be answering them one by one in my best of abilities." then a raised hand by the Ruby.

"I have a question, How many fields are there? I was curious since the system said field with a number with it."

"As you see there are 13 fields: Space,Desert,Forest,Mountain,City,Ruins,Sky,Canyon,Castle,Island and Tundra. Every environment would be randomize, and when i said space its a void no air, no land or water."

Then Ren was next to ask, "What is Gunpla? It seem the word are unknown to us."

"In terms of Gunpla was in short for Gundam plastic models, as for Gundams or the alternative Mobile Suit/MS it was a series of a traditional advance robotic mech that involves to the conflicts in episodes or different timelines. To put it shortly, an anime pilot mechs."

Sinking the info for them to understand, Weiss began to continue "Then, what is the Plavsky particles that the system said?"

"Yeah, I was really curious too. It moves the toy like it was made of metal." Yang added

"Oh that, if you're thinking is this particles was made of Dust. Well, it's not but it was a trade secret on our store so please not mentioned or speak outside of the store." Kazuma plead.

"That's okay friend well keep your secret-secret. Right?" Nora said with her group of nodding agreement.

Kazuma clasp his hand to gain attention "Well as for thanking you all and friends of Jaune. I'll let you choose one model kit each of you, don't worry on choosing, you could ask your friend and me for some more details."

Gaining a cheer of two girls and thanks for the rest. "Now let's get going to the main floor for finding your own fighter." Jaune lead his friends to the elevator including Kazuma smiled of their colourful personalities.

* * *

The group was now circling around the stalls of the store for choosing their based model asking to Jaune and Kazuma for specific/clarification on the models after choosing they had the model kit of their own. They began to build with the help of Kazuma monitoring their work and Jaune instructing/explaining some parts of the build. Each one of them are having own focus to say at least.

Blake and Ren was rather quiet ones but still listened to the instructions, Weiss was a little bit perfectionist on her work. Yang almost blow up on putting small pieces together that Jaune instructed her to calm down to let the piece fit together. Pyrrha had needs more contact of oblivious Jaune more than asking for help in some of the parts blushing to each holding her hand to closeness of their faces, as for Aria's amusement. Ruby and Nora was too handfull, specifically on armaments and armors.

After a few hours later, they had now obtained their own Gunpla and registered to their own GP base.

"Yay! Its finished! So can we play now!" Ruby said holding her gunpla enthusiastically along with Nora.

"Now now, at least almost there. All need to do lastly is to register your gunpla and your basic info to have your GP base." Complying his instruction they have now obtained also their own GP base.

They had really excited to fight their Gunpla but Blake seen a digital clock at the counter. "Um, guys I think we need to head back to beacon." Motioning to the clock the group came with eyes that they seemed didn't notice the time and it was near to their school curfew which means it's already near night time regaining their poor composure Weiss shout "We need to get hurry!" Running away with the group some has disappointed to try it out the system but mostly panick to receive a punishment from a certain witch after saying good byes to Kazuma and Ariabella who looking at them with small hand waves.

"They are really an energetic group I might say. So this is the first world to stay with for a while."Ariabella standing besides him."I might say this but you are really interesting Kazuma."

Letting out a chuckle, Kazuma said to her. "Well, what can I say, I was mostly happy to see them to play my favourite hobby. Now it was mostly night time, by the way do we have some costumers while we're down? "

"Oh don't worry about that it was just some kids, teens and adults it was few but good income, especially the dusty crow."Aria had said grinning to the nickname.

"So he finally came to visit us now, *sigh* well let's get closing the store for the night."Kazuma and Ariabella along with Alina proceeding his daily routines in closing the store. Mopping the floor, reorganize the shelves and products, fixing and maintaining the systems, a dinner, a shower and then finally sleeps.

* * *

While the group team RWBY and JNPR had gone to their dorm rooms. Fortunately for them, they had already there before the official time for curfew. But one thing for certain Headmaster sitting on his clock parts chair, holding on his left is a mug of coffee and the other to the desk. Smiling to his hunch that the group had experience in Vale had a interesting day.

* * *

**Ugh! Finally! I finished my second chapter, like i would like to tell that I am still a student so please be patient. Please comment to the reviews on what Mobile Suit the group is gonna use. So I had given Jaune a head start since he is rather interesting character. In their Gunpla here's the info:**

**Kazuma Ichigo's Gunpla **

**Gunpla's Name: OOA Gundam (GN-A0115XA)**

**Based MS: Gundam Exia and Try Build Burning Gundam**

**Armaments: (not full armament yet)**

**2x GN A-Sword - similar to the Exia Repair II 's GN Sword Kai.**

**2x GN Beam Sabers - located to the back skirt.**

**A-Vulcans - located to the wrists of it's arms.**

**Jaune Arc's Gunpla **

**Gunpla's Name: ARC Gundam (AR-77C8}**

**Based MS: Gundam Unicorn**

**Armaments: **

**2 x 60mm Vulcan Gun (OVA Version only)**

**4 x Beam Saber (2 on forearms; 2 in backpack, usable in Destroy Mode only)**

**-2 x Beam Tonfa**

**Beam Magnum(modified by Jaune)**

**Shield (I-Field Generator)**


	3. First Mission

**And I'm Back, I know that RWBY has new volumes and episodes coming with new looks. If your wondering what is their appearance in my story, I'm gonna stick with the volume 3 look. Oh! I almost forgot to tell that my OCs have aura and semblance including Alina it will reveal in later chapter as of changes that i am bad at describing things i'll just get straight to the point. Thanks for the criticisms and suggestions so no further a do, let's go ! **

**Gunpla First Mission**

Through the morning of Beacon where the students learn and fight Grimms buzzing students to the halls now the particular group the team RWBY and JNPR. Since last week's encounter of a entertaining battle and bringing that they a had obtained two objects each for them to access to the battle system. They are now heading to the shop via bullhead to drop them to vale.

"Hieee! I'm excited, I can't wait to try it out especially the weapons they had even customizable ones too." Ruby continued to ramble but stopped by Yang to calm her down.

"Hold your horses there sis, I know, so am I thanks from the battle that vomit boy displayed I surely want to _shining_ his machine with mine." Yang had said thumbing to Jaune urging to stop his motion sickness mended by his partner and the rest earning groans to her pus again.

"As I was rather intrigue on the gleaming particles before but it is a secret, yet it is fair not to tell." Weiss with her business woman persona.

"For you could only want to take their secrets ?" Blake said alerting the heiress.

Weiss was about to argue but interrupted by their leader Ruby knowing that it has happened before spliting them away ."Okay-okay , we get it Weiss, we are curious as you but we will get to that later . Now let's focus on the fighting!" Exclaimed her statement with Nora .

After trekking to the store they had greeted same as before, Kazuma came to greet them and motioning to follow to the elevator pressing the lodging floor. This takes a confusion to the group excluding Jaune has already known to this procedure.

"Well I know the rest of you are excited using your own gunpla for battles . But right now , I haven't given you an orientation yesterday , this will cover-up so you can get to the ropes in gunpla battles." Gaining a groans like they were have an extra tests this excludes to Weiss and Ren who are intrigue and cautious (for you know who) might happened .

As the had entered to the floor was spacious and there is a glass window for observation, at the left was food section , at the right has a large screen , in the middle are chairs and table in cafeteria style what they are not expecting that the floor indeed futuristic. The chairs are floating and their is Alina waiting at them in a her station. They sit as Kazuma was in front of them to begin the orientation the windows has covered the lights dim and the screen turn on in a store logo.

"Now before we begin your battle their are something i could noted -"

After the orientation the group has get out to the he- ehem the orientation. Anyway , they had their GP base and gunplas positioning around the GP projector in their stationed places this includes safeties and cautions although there are someone slept to the presentation , guess who? But before they started Kazuma will tell to the group.

"Now , before you begun i'll remind all of you to have fun in your battle best to learn from experience."

As the group nodded in understanding especially the orange brunette who likes to 'break some legs' giddly in her place.

**Gunpla Battle Combat Mode**

**Start Up !**

**Model Damage Level, Set to C.**

**Please set your GP Base.**

The group (this includes Jaune) put their GP Base in the consoles in front of them.

**Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal.**

**Field 1, Space.**

The projected field was unfamiliar since they had few knowledge thanks to Kazuma in concept of vacumed space and zero-gravity field exception to Jaune .

**Please set your gunpla**.

Each of them placed their gunpla. **(As rememeber from previous chapter they only get one model each they haven't kit-bash or their upgrades yet all they do for now was changing to their color schemes. So, thanks to the back to the story.)**

Starting to the rest of JNPR , Nora has a bulky type armored mech with her weapon of choice was of course a giant rectangular hammer and a sub-machine she chose this for obvious reason.** (The hamm****er specifically)**

Pyrrha's gunpla was near resembles to be describe as a spartan the head has metallic spartan plume design and a two pair of jets attached at the back. Her armaments are round shield that could attach to the right shoulder that also hold a beam saber and a long sniper gun attached to the left side of the shoulder. Her gunpla was based to Tallgeese mobile suit as it as close to her own armaments in fighting.

Ren's gunpla was slik yet aerodynamic and resembles a samurai it has wings that has attached weapons and automated beam cannons, added to the hips are two hand beam guns with attached katana. He picked this model since the weapons are close to his weapon use.

At the team RWBY, the team leader Ruby her gunpla was rather smaller verison of the real ones having a red cape\hood to give away her tastes in capes as it was close to her weapon of choice a scythe as to her disappointment it wasn't mecha-shift one like her crescent rose as assured to her from Kazuma that could be customized later with lien cost. Her reason usually is 'Cute yet Deadly'.

Weiss's gunpla that could apply to her fighting style as the armaments has a rapier kind of weapon and complementary weapons like two handguns,a rifle and blunt blades at the feet.

Blake's gunpla has the same reason to Weiss as she use a model that has multi-weapon with includes a grapple.

As for Yang, she didn't much care about weapons hence she fights in a very close combat, but her appearance for a long dangerous blonde hair never goes away. Her gunpla was really fiery and a she had to buy one more model in combining for adding more height and body movements also changing the color of transparent parts .

All of them has their own color schemes at their own gunpla. As their excitement and curiousity to experience the unknown territory that they will battle.

"Now remember the sequence to launch it was all you need was a catchphrase." Kazuma reminded them earning an affirmative to the rest.

"Jaune Arc, ARC Gundam, Launching!"

"Nora Valkyrie, Asgard, Time to break some legs!"

"Pyrrha Nikos,Titus , Ready to launch!"

"Ren Lie, Rōtasu Gundam,Going out!"

"Ruby Rose,Death Rose Gundam, Launching!"

"Weiss Schnee, Schneesturm Gundam, Outperform the enemy!"

"Blake Belladonna, Hellcat Gundam, Happy hunting!"

"Yang Xiao Long, Solar Blaze, Time to brawl!"

Through the supposed battlefield eight mechs flying by to the empty space although there is a lot of big rocks blocking there way so they need to maneuver. To Ren and Blake was the best in agility so the easily dodge each rock while Nora, Pyrrha and Weiss followed.

"Oh my Oum! This is amazing so many star is this really space!"Ruby awe to the scenery until a pop-up screen viewed Jaune smirking at her left view. Also viewed his gunpla to her cockpit.

"That's right Ruby we are been space. That is also my reaction when I first battled here but it always change it's setting." Another screen open and its her sis seem to be troubled.

"Yang? What's wrong?"Yang seemed fumbling her controls.

"Hehe... Yeah I might regret choosing only for closed-combat."Ruby and Jaune stopped with the rest seemed heared the conversation through comms. Until they seen Yang's mech bouncing each huge rocks every burst in her thrusters which made humorous to the group. Ruby and Nora came to laugh, snickers from Pyrrha and Jaune includes Weiss and smiles from Ren and Blake.

"Hey it's not FUNNY only MY PUNS must be funny not this!" Yang shout due to her inability to move around were now holding in to the rock.

"Yang, did you ever listen to Sir Ichigo at the orientation about basic controls? All you do just snore to whole thing." Weiss said through screen comms.

"Yeah-yeah, my fault so little help please." With that a some kind of jet pack came in front of her with familiar color schemes.

"Hop on Yang."Blake's voice came with a screen along with her mecha at Yang's side to support her. Complying her to grab to the jet pack giving a thank you for her partner.

A another view from Kazuma came to the screen to every players screen." So it seemed you have experience the space, good. Now you may have seen many rocks around you right?" nodding from the rest except Jaune."all you where now is asteroid belt all those rocks are called asteroids hence to the name."

"Wow, so what are gonna do here?""Nora, be polite""Sorry Renny"

"Its alright, glad you ask Nora.A map into your screen as you see the white dot is indication of your position and to other side the red dots are the enemy you will be intercept one carrier (Agamemnon-class from Gundam Seed), two battleship and Mock units that is the mecha you will be facing they are A.I. unmanned mobile suits you must stop them to deliver a prototype mobile weapon. Take this as your huntsman training, now you all be taking hold this area because this will be the path to pass the system for the enemies."

"So this is an ambush mission." Pyrrah said the group agreed to her statement.

"Yes indeed. The mission will be starting in 5 minutes so planning in your will now begin and remember the setting is in level C so you can go crazy yet must be vigilant, good luck."Closing the screen from Kazuma.

"So what's the plan?" Weiss cross-arms until all look to a person much more experience and that is -

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What?"Jaune seeing them looking only at him."*Sigh*fine. So here's the plan-"

At enemies arrival pass in to the asteroids they had travel fairly quiet until a sound of later beams shot all over the enemy many Mocks were destroyed the remains around the shipssearching where the beams came from while Hellcat, Rōtasu, Asgard and Death Rose charged the Mocks followed by Schneesturm and Solar Blaze still riding the jet pack.

Ruby shouts along with Nora."Now it's time for us to shine guys!" "let's break some legs!"

They attacked and split the surrounding Mocks having the slash, shoot, smash and evade incoming projectiles from the enemy. They had giving damage to the two battleship while occupied in coming more Mock unit. Just a few minutes later the two battleship was now destroyed.

"The enemy count decreasing, I guess they need reinforcement any time now" Blake reported.

"Good, just hold a little longer." Yang reply slashing another Mock.

On cue the carrier opens the hatch of the front middle section to catapult the forces. Although an asteroid suddenly straight to the 'mouth' of the carrier fired to block the deployment behind the asteroid was pushed by Titus and ARC using the boosters.

"Now that's keep them shut." Jaune said until large heat yellow beam came out as the asteroid exploded into pieces fortunately they able to evade.

"Whoa! What's that!?" Pyrrah getting away from the beam along with Jaune.

Seeing the beam Jaune rather recognize the color and size he quickly message the group."Get behind the asteroids, Quick!" As the group comply.

"What is it? Jaune" "Just hide for a bit I need to confirm something."

Appearing from the explosion of the carrier a rather big two bulky missile pods,four nuzzle cone jets, a long barreled beam cannon at the right side, a circular plated thing at the left and a Mock unit added with V-shaped antennas.

"What is that? i hadn't seen that kind of Mobile unit before." As indeed they hadn't seen yet because the group is new to this , Jaune answered.

"That isn't a Mobile _unit. _That is named 'Dendrobium' it is called Mobile armor. This thing is really dangerous so we need to take close to destroyed it's shield."

"What shield fearless leader? i don't see any."Nora said confusingly.

"You don't need to see it.I think it had already deployed while escaping from the carrier. The shield i was talking about is called I-field think this for similar to force field."

"Wow, so how we to defeat it anyway. I think that's the prototype Kazuma was talking about." Yang said

As i said before, first destroy the shield by getting close avoid the the claws below the belly evade or use the asteroid as shield when it launch the missiles or deploying it's beam saber."

"Well then,how are going to do that?"" Oh trust me Yang, you don't wanna know?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Now I REALLY WANTED TO KNOW !" Yang shouts still riding the jet pack locking her combined sword blocking the large beam saber on the left while ARC blocking it's own in the right.

"Do it now Blake!"On cue Blake shoots the I-field shield to take vulnerability meanwhile the rest was occupied to the more Mock units incoming from now stayed opened catapult.

Meanwhile outside of the battle Kazuma was evaluating the fight as he chuckles.

"Hehe.. No wander your a good leader Jaune."

Behind him was the elevator opened revealing someone, guess who that might be?

**Sorry for short chapter but i was quite busy. Note taking that each person was given a each one aside to Yang whose bought another one for more parts.**

**Enemies:**

**Mock/s- unmanned one-optic A.I. mobile suit usually used for Gunpla battles grunt.**

**Agamemnon-class ship- flagship carrier used in Gundam Seed series.**

**Zamouth Nada-class**** battleship- warship that appears in the Mobile Suit Gundam F91 movie.**

**RX-78GP03 Gundam "Dendrobium"- a mobile armor used at Gundam series.**

**Nora Valkaryie's gunpla**

**Gunpla's Name: Asgard**

**Based MS: Gundam Gusion**

**Armaments:**

**2 x Vulcan Gun**

**4 x Hand Grenade**

**4 x 400mm Buster Anchor**

**90mm Submachine Gun**

**Gusion Hammer**

**Pyrrah Nikos's Gunpla**

**Gunpla's Name: Titus**

**Based MS:** **Tallgeese**

**Armaments:**

**Dober Gun**

**Shield (2 x Beam Saber)**

**Lie Ren's Gunpla**

**Gunpla's Name: Rōtasu**

**Based MS:** **Gundam Astray Noir**

**Armaments:**

**EQS1358T Rocket Anchor**

**2 x "Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-barrel CIWS**

**2 x MR-Q10 "Fragarach 3" Beam Blade**

**2 x MAU-M3E42 Twin Linear Gun**

**2 x M8F-SB93 Sword Pistol**

**Ruby Rose's Gunpla **

**Gunpla's Name: Death Rose Gundam**

**Based MS:** **Gundam Deathsycthe (SDEX)**

**Armaments:**

**2 x Vulcan Gun**

**Buster Shield (2 x in Wing: EW)**

**Twin Beam Scythe (Wing)**

**Twin Beam Scissors/Beam Scissors (Wing: EW)**

**Weiss Schnee's Gunpla**

**Gunpla's Name: Schneesturm Gundam**

**Based MS:** **Gundam Vidar**

**Armaments:**

**2 x Hunter's Edge**

**2 x Handgun**

**Burst Saber**

**-6 x Blade (replacement)**

**110mm Rifle**

**Blake Belladonna's Gunpla**

**Gunpla's Name: Hellcat Gundam**

**Based MS: Gundam Infinite Justice**

**Armaments:**

**2 × MMI-GAU26 17.5mm Twin CIWS**

**2 × MMI-M19L 14mm Twin CIWS**

**2 × MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam Saber**

**2 × MR-Q15A "Griffon" Beam Blade **

**Fatum-01**

**-MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam Saber**

**-2 × MA-6J "Hyper Fortis" Beam Cannon**

**-2 × MA-M02S "Preface Lacerta" Beam Saber**

**-2 × MR-Q17X "Griffon 2" Beam Blade**

**MA-M1911 High-energy Beam Rifle**

**MX2002 Carrier Beam Shield (EEQ8 Grapple Stinger, RQM55 "Shining Edge" Beam Boomerang)**

**Yang Xiao Long's Gunpla**

**Gunpla's Name: Solar Blaze Gundam**

**Based MS: Denial Gundam and ****Gundam Schwarzritter**

**Armaments:**

**Particle Sash**

**2 x Flügel Messer (Flügel Schwert)- A combined sword **


End file.
